What'll It Be?
by Tara Myst
Summary: A to Z one-shots, Licorice is new to the town and goes to the same school as Zim & Dib. Being a neko, she's definetely different. She gets along pretty well with Dib, but what about Zim? ZaLr! WAYYY better then summary, seriously. The summary sucks. XD
1. A is for Annoying

_Hey everyone! So... I got extremely bored... I decided to try the "A to Z" one-shots! Basically, if you don't know what that is, all the chapters are a different letter, like this chapter is the first, so it's A, this one is A for annoying, which you'll hear it used some throughout the short chapter, next will be B for something, etc etc. ^^ I'm hoping to get these up once a day or maybe 3 days max. If you like them, PLEASE, PLEASE review, constructive criticism is what I need, but not mean reviews. Licorice is a bit "tougher" and not as shy in these, I didn't like how incredibly shy she was before. ^^ __**[Description of Licorice is at the bottom of this chapter]**_

**Licorice's POV**

I looked around as I walked to my first day of school, the sun was out, the grass was green, it was beautiful. Well, to a happy, positive person. Honestly, there was one patch of grass left that hadn't been covered in snow, the sky was entirely cloudy, though the sun shined through a thin cloud, honestly, it was a dreary day, but not for me, I like to think positive. I had wrapped myself up in warm clothing to insure I stayed warm, it was very, very cold, still, the basic flared jeans had worked fine for me, and a festive white jacket. I finally arrived to the sidewalk to the school, sure, it WAS a little unmaintained.. okay, a lot. But that shouldn't be a set-off, I mean, how bad could it really be? I walked up to the front doors, as I watched my last breath of frozen air disappear around me, I walked in and quite honestly felt a little out of place. Everyone was at their lockers, and they didn't even have jackets on! Well, the more I thought about it, the more I noticed the heat surrounding my body, I noticed some jackets were hung up to the right of me, too. I took my jacket off and hung it up with the others, writing my name on the very bottom of it. It was also only late November, but I still sported a "Happy Holidays" red and green shirt. I sighed as I read the paper in my hand with my locker number.

**-END OF POV-**

Licorice looked around until she spotted her locker, it looked like that side of them had been recently replaced with new ones.

"33," Licorice whispered. "What a coincidence." Licorice walked over to her locker and put her key in that had been taped to the piece of paper she had, it opened, and already had homework books stacked up in it.

"Ehhh? Come on! First day and there's homework books shoved in here?" She sighed loudly, and her rant was too loud, half of the people in there looked over at her, and stared.

"What? does anyone want to correct me? It sucks, what can I say!" She shrugged it off, and put some stuff in her locker from her backpack, shut it. and walked off to find the classroom, so she wouldn't be lost when it starts. She noticed people kept looking over and staring at her.

"Okay, why is everyone staring at me?" She asked simply, her cat ears went forward and pointed upward, then she widened her eyes.

"Oh..." She took her arm and covered her cat ears, and some people started laughing at her. She growled a bit and ignored them, walking off.

"Look, another freak!" Some girl yelled, more people laughing, Licorice just continued to ignore it, she was never phased by this.

"What do they mean by another?" She thought. She slid her arm off her cat ears as she found her classroom, on perfect time. The bell rang, and she conveniently walked in, sitting on chair number 3, no-one else was in there yet. But that didn't take long ,as people crammed through the door and sat. Though, the two chairs on either side of Licorice were still empty, considering that seats were assigned, not a free-pick, she wondered where they were. Not a moment later, a person came in and sat down next to Licorice,he appeared to have green skin.

"Welcome doomed children to the first day of your DOOM" The teacher rambled on a little bit about "Doom", Licorice blocked it out, how boring.

"Unfortunately, I have to introduce another doomed child, Licorice, step up." Her head shot up from being in a sleeping position, she adjusted her eyes since they were closed, got up and walked over.

"Hi... I think everyone already saw me. Might I correct some of you, I'm a Neko, that means part cat. Being that it wasn't my fault I was accidentally infused with a cat, I don't appreciate being made fun of" She looked around the room, then shot a glare to all. before walking back to her seat and sitting down, 2 pairs of eye's following her.

"Sorry I'm late again" A voice came from the door, Licorice didn't look, she was busy fiddling with a pencil. "Who's that?" The boy asked, pointing to Licorice.

"Licorice." The teacher called.

"Hmm? What? Oh.." She looked up questioningly, then her bright red eyes fell upon the person walking over to the seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Dib" He said to Licorice, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Licorice, you can call me Lici if it's easier. Nice to meet you" She returned the smile, which seemed to surprise him.

"Pff, Pathetic human friendship" The boy on the opposite side of her spat, she turned around on her seat and looked at him. He had his arms crossed, and his eyes closed, head tilted to the right a bit, somehow he felt her looking at him though, and slightly opened his eyes.

"What do you want, Lici-human?" Licorice raised one in her eyebrows in question for a second, before smiling.

"Uhh, I don't think I know your name yet... I'm Licorice as you already know. Nice to M-" Licorice got cut off by Dib, who was now standing on his desk, pointing.

"HE'S AN ALIEN,. ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" He said, pointing to him, he looked at him standing on the desk and rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying, are you gonna do this all school year again?" Licorice was confused, but the more she thought about it, the funnier it was. She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Both Dib and the other boy said at the same time, unintentionally.

"You guys. It's amusing and funny..." She continued to giggle.

"You're somewhat annoying too, lici-hyoooman! Stop laughing!"

"I don't think I will." She stopped and glared at him, then started having a laughing fit out of nowhere.

"Pathetic earth-worm" He whispered, turning his head and ignoring her.

Licorice is 15 years old, long waist-length black hair, red eyes, 4 inches taller then Zim, and uh, yeah. You can pretty much see how she acts personality-wise throughout this chapter. ^^

There's chapter "A" ^^ I hope you liked it! If you readers would do me a HUUUUGE favor, just take one second and review, I need help on two things, What should the next letter stand for? Example:B is for...Bath, X3 I can't think of anything yet. Two, who should Licorice end up with? It was gonna be ZaLr, but whatever, It can be DaLr, if you guys decide it. ^^ Thank you for reading!


	2. B is for Bee

_**Here's the second letter, "B" for Bee! [You'll get it as the story goes on, at first it seems like playing a first grade spelling game, doesn't it. X3] Also, it is short, sorry. I figure since there's going to be a chapter for each letter, I could keep them a little short. PLEASE review to help me with the letter "C" and tell me who Licorice should end up with! ^^**_

**Licorice's POV**

I breathed softly in the cold, crisp air as I sat above all the others, sliding around the ice, I was sitting in the highest tree at school during Recess, I didn't like running around with a bunch of pre-mature idiots. That's kinda rude, but It's totally true. Cold breezes occasionally came across and made me shiver for a second, but with my jacket zipped up, I got used to it. No-one had even noticed me yet, which is probably good, It's more peaceful that way. Eventually someone is going to notice, though. I was completely correct, as I heard my voice spoken below, and the tree slightly shaked.

**-End Of Pov-**

"Licorice?" She heard a voice speak from below her, the leaves rustled slightly on the tree, she looked down and saw Dib standing there, looking up at her.

"Yes?" She said as she stepped down branch by branch, careful not to slip on the ice encrusted on them.

"Why are you way up there?" He asked her simply, leaning up against the side of the tree, waiting. Two eyes followed her, and watched him, listening aswell.

"Oh, I just think it's peaceful up... the...-" She slowly faded her sentence off, she stopped and stared at what was now hovering in her face, black and yellow-striped. She kept looking at it for a second, before realizing what it was, she screamed and her feet slipped off the branch, she grabbed onto one branch and was hanging there.

"Licorice! Are you okay?" He yelled to her as she hung there.

"Y..Yeah.. I think so.." She sighed, shaking a bit from being scared of falling all the way down. She placed her feet on a branch below again, positioning herself.

"I don't think climbing DOWN trees is for cats, Lici-human." Zim walked up to the tree and spat sarcastically, laughing a bit at his own joke.

"Shut up!... Err.. whatever your name is.. It's not my fault there was a bee there!" She said through clenched teeth, sliding the rest of the way down the tree, landing on her feet.

"A-A BEE?" Zim burst out laughing at her outburst because of a bee, she growled and flattened her cat ears.

"Dude, some people have problems with stuff, or is scared of something, it's not MY fault bees happen to be one of them." She acted awfully defensive of her fear, she stood in a position that said "Don't dare f**k with me anymore" of course, Zim doesn't take a hint, nor does he realize it.

"Are you sure it was a bee, Licorice? It's winter." Dib asked, partially as a reason to join in the conversation.

"I'm sure! Well.. I mean.. I'm pretty sure.. It was the size of one, and it was black and yellow..." Licorice thought about it, and then some, nonetheless she was pretty sure. Just then a fly flew by Licorice's face, she jumped and let out a small squeak, or a very quiet scream, Zim almost died laughing.

"Wow, you're scared of a FLY too? Are you scared of ladybugs aswell?" He fell over, laughing like crazy, Licorice's face turned red from anger, and she curled her fists.

"Shut, up!" She hissed, no pun intended.

"Shut up, Zim! She's been trying to be nice to you.." Dib yelled, then looking over to Licorice, who smiled at him.

"Thank you!" Licorice exclaimed.

"I-" Before zim could say anything more, the bell rang for class.

"We'll talk about this again later." He said, looking over at Licorice, and walking off.

"Pff, Kinda rude.." Licorice giggled.

"Your mood changed fast." Dib laughed a little.

"Yeah, that happens.." She smiled and walked off to class.

_**So there's B! all of these are sorta pointless, I suppose. Tell me who Licorice should end up with! ^^ and give me some idea's on the next one, "C". All reviews motivate me, THANK YOU FOR READING! ^^**_


	3. C is for Class

_**Hey everyone! Heres chapter 3! "C is for Class" Sorry if it's short, but I try to make them short since they are One-shots per chapter. ^^ If you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEWWW! DX I will give you a cookie! I need help for the letter "D" and also, who is Licorice going to be with? I also need feedback! Thank you! ^^**_

**Licorice's POV**

I sighed as I sat on my uncomfortable wood school chair, amusing myself with a pencil, making it look like it was bending, illusionally. I was definitely bored out of my mind, the teacher talked about stuff I either already knew, or some crazy irrational sh*t that no-one cares about. In a way I wished they had Dance, Art, or Singing classes here, of course, the majority of people here probably wouldn't want to do stuff like that, or wouldn't be able to do it, they'd probably kill everyone with their singing, based on what I've heard. Oh well. Besides being bored, I was soooo tired, I had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep last night to begin with. I had to stay up late writing an essay thing, which I'm supposed to turn in after school, Joy. I looked up from my pencil when I heard familiar voices yelling.

**-END OF POV-**

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? IT'S SO FREAKIN' OBVIOUS!"

"Oh, Dib-worm, if only you knew." Zim laughed, adjusting his black hoodie, a addition to his better "disguise"

"What am I not getting here?" Licorice slightly slid in her question, both looking at her.

"That!" They pointed at each other, both on right and left of Licorice.

"Okay? I see Dib pointing at... him. and him.. pointing at Dib. I still don't get it." Licorice tilted her head after looking at one then another.

"My name is ZIM, ALMIGHTY ZIM! LORD OF ALL HUMANS!" Zim was now standing on his desk, fists in the air. Licorice stared at him oddly, resting her head on her hand.

"I mean... I'M NORMAL!" He yelled, sitting back down awkwardly. Licorice just giggled, rather in mere amusement of his outburst.

"Licorice," Dib asked, also sitting back down. "Do you believe me?"

"Uhhh, about what? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to your yelling mostly.." Licorice smiled, despite the fact she was kind of embarrassed for not hearing their loud yelling.

"About him being an ALIEN! I've even SEEN IT!" Licorice stared at him for a moment, not in belief nor disbelief, more in a "What-Should-I-Say" look.

"Er.. Uhm.. Well, I think I'll just, not answer that at all? I'm sorry.. I just don't want to get involved, I don't mean to be rude or anything." Licorice smiled, adjusting her hair, she felt kind of bad for not saying something different, but she really did not want to get involved.

"Oh...Okay.." He put his arms down on the table and started writing something down on some paper, Licorice sighed put her head on her crossed arms.

"This is gonna be a long class"

_**So there's C! Sorry if it was boring x3 I tried! Please PLEASE review if you're reading this! FOR THE LOVE OF... uhm... EGGNOG! Please! ^^ Give me suggestion for D and tell me who Licorice should end up with! AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK! ^^ Thank you! Nya!**_


	4. D is for Demon

_**Hey everyone! So, here's D! I want to thank "TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222" for helping me on D! Though I'm trying VERY hard to try to make "D is for Demon" work, -brainstorm- It was a very good idea, AND I WANT TO MAKE MY FIRST REVEIWER HAPPEH. ^o^ Thank you! If anyone reading this could help me with "E", that would be great! =D also, I want to mention, since the theme of this chapter was a little hard for me, I based it kind of on... well, actually, it's probably better if you just read. They took the class to a haunted house, though, let's just put it that way. X3 PLEASE REVIEW! Should it be ZaLr or DaLr? [Zim & Licorice or Dib & Licorice] ^^**_

**Licorice's POV**

I sighed as I walked up to the doors of a haunted house, along with the rest of the class. I always HATED these with a passion, I don't get scared easily, but there is some things admittedly. There were a few CERTAIN people that were syked about it, though. Dib tried to convince me it wouldn't be that bad, and Zim just laughed at me when I shuddered slightly from thinking about it. I was going to throw my glass of water on him, but he ran away... screaming. I'm... not sure why, but it worked. I started to pay more attention in my surroundings once we stepped in the doors.

**-END OF POV-**

"Licorice?"

"Uh, Hmm?" Licorice kept adjusting her hoodie nervously as they started walking through the house.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dib asked, stepping a bit closer to her.

"Of course she isn't, she's a scaredy cat. heheh.." Zim stood to the opposite of him, on the other side of Licorice.

"Will you stop it with the cat jokes? It's not my fault! I'll be perfectly fine!" Licorice flattened her cat ears to her head and traced her fingers around the rim of her hoodie.

"Says the one that's scared of a bee."

"I said be quiet!" Licorice's voice cracked a bit when she yelled at him, she looked down for a second.

"Dammit," She murmured. "That didn't make me sound any better..."

As they walked through the house, there was a lot of stuff that the class screamed at, Licorice just covered her ears, she was unphased by everything, surprisingly. Zim was surprised by how well she was doing as-well, then he disappeared.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Hey, where did Zim go?" Licorice asked to no-one in particular.

"I don't know, but who cares, maybe he got scared." Dib laughed a bit, and Licorice did a little too.

"Yeah.. Maybe.." Just then, what lights were on went out, and of course, the whole class screamed except for Dib & Licorice.

"That's odd..." Licorice whispered.

"Licorice..." A faint echoed voice whispered throughout the house.

"Uh, what was that?" She said.

"I.. don't know.."

"Licorice... I have come for you.." The echoed voice faintly said again, appearing to come closer.

"Um, This is a joke, right? Come on, stop it, whoever you are!" Licorice growled slightly, also letting out a small hiss as-well.

"You're next, You're next, Licorice."

"S-Stop it!" Licorice's voice cracked again, she backed up one step and then stayed there. Just then, the whole building turned a extremely bright orange, with red hues mixed in, a black figure stood behind flames in-front of Licorice.

"E..Eh..." Licorice stared for a second, then screamed, she covered her mouth from continuing to scream, and dropped to her knees, unintentionally. The figure laughed menacingly, echoing loudly. Licorice froze there, staring, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"Licorice, come here!" Dib yelled, she didn't listen.

"Licorice!" She still didn't listen, Dib grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her to the side.

"Ny-ehh!" She let out a small noise, before hitting the wall to the right.

"Sorry.." Dib whispered.

The figure continued laughing, louder. Licorice cringed and, no longer able to hold back her tears, began crying into the sleeve of her jacket.

"I-It's okay... Don't cry.." Dib whispered to her, he pulled her in and hugged her, she didn't pay much attention, though. He was also being extremely nice to her for knowing knowing her a few days. Suddenly, the figure stopped laughing, the lights came back on, the orange went away, the flames disappeared, and the figure turned back into someone that was VERY familiar. Licorice lifted her head up and saw Zim looking at her, not laughing, not saying ANYTHING.

"That, WAS YOU?" Licorice pulled out of Dib's hug, facing Zim.

"Yeah.. I-"

"No! What is your problem? DID you WANT to see my weakness? Well, you did! Now are you happy? I HOPE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!" Licorice went from a slight whisper, to a normal voice, to screaming, her eyes still sparkled a little, but she wasn't scared any longer, she was pissed. She ran down the rest of the house, ignoring everything, and ran out the doors.

"DAMMIT!" Licorice screamed to no-one in the air, mad at herself for showing weakness.


	5. E is for Evanescene

_**So here is chapter 5! "E is for Evanescene" Thanks again to TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222 for that idea! I LOVE Evanescene, so I thought that would be PERFECT when I heard it! ^^ I so far have 1 vote for DaLr, and 1 vote for ZaLr, I would explain my plan but it would give too much away, Keep reviewing, FOR THE LOVE OF... UH... cats! Vote for ZaLr or DaLr, and give me help on the letter "F" ^^**_

**Licorice's POV**

I smiled as I walked into the newest addition to the school, the singing classroom. I was so happy that they decided to start teaching singing, I just wondered how long it would last. I actually was asked to join the class before I even knew about it, funny thing is, they never heard me sing before, interesting. Nobody was here yet, but it was the first day of it's opening, so I decided to come early and look at the set-up, my eyes locked onto a small little stage, just enough for one, maybe two people to stand on, with a microphone, it wasn't plugged in, though. I decided to just play around a little, so I walked over and pretended to be performing. It was really fun, actually. And since no-one was around, I decided, why not sing? I brought my IPod.

**-END OF POV-**

Licorice fiddled around with her iPod a little bit, before smiling and slipping it in her pocket of her hoodie. She laughed a little bit, imminently having fun.

"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors," She sang softly, she didn't want to sing too loud, in-case someone was actually here.

"Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..." Her expressions became more serious as she sang, she closed her eyes and sang a bit louder.

"Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there, and lead it back home" She hit notes higher then the song really was, but she didn't care, she was having fun, in a sense.

"Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark... bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become..." She faded off the end with a slightly cracking voice, but a high note nonetheless. She couldn't sing anymore, for some reason it brought memories. She turned off her iPod and slipped the rest of it into her pocket. She swung her legs over the side of the stage and sat down, thinking.

"Pretty good singing, for a human." A voice came from the entrance to the singing class, Licorice looked up and saw Zim.

"What? What are you doing here?" She jumped up and stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I was... uh.. invited here. I'm NORMAL, so I got invited.. because I'm NORMAL.." He said his sentence rather awkwardly, Licorice just tilted her head at him, her eyes no longer narrowed, then she laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" he narrowed one of his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Just your reaction, if you can make fun of me, I can to you too!" Licorice smiled mischievously, mocking his posture.

"No-one makes fun of th-ee ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He threw his fist in the air, yelling the last of his sentence.

"Licorice does," Dib walked in, pushing Zim over. Honestly, being as nice as Licorice was, kind of felt bad that he just did that to him, but she shook it off, she shall show no weakness.

"What are you doing here, Dib? Are you in this class too?" Licorice said, reverting her eyes over to him.

"Yeah, actually. I don't a invitation, funny, I have hardly even sang before, but it's gives you a portion of your grade, so..."

"It DOES? That's not fair! Singing has nothing to do with the rest of the classes!" Licorice ranted a little bit, before the teacher walked in.

"Hello you guys! I invited a few more people, but they don't appear to be here yet. I want to inform you guys of something, though." All of them listened, Zim standing back up at the same time. Licorice was surprised she didn't at-least introduce herself before launching into a informative.

"We have team singing competitions in 3 weeks, we were planning to open the classes MUCH earlier, but budget got in the way, so now we're cutting it close with teaching our teams. Since you three seem to be of the smartest, I'm teaming you three together."

"WHAT? I mean.. What does being smart have to do with singing? and why cant we make up our own teams?" Licorice tried to be ask polite as possible, but her voice had an edge of anger, since Zim was to be in the same team.

"This is my class, not yours. I pick who I want, I judge it how I want, and I do what I want. now SIT and tell me your favorite bands or singers" She was rude at first, but she snapped back to nice at the end of her sentence, all three sat, Licorice spoke first.

"Well, I really like Evanescene..." She fiddled her fingers around the bottom of her hoodie.

"Fall out boy" Dib grounded out. Zim thought for a moment, looking at Licorice ad Dib, then spoke.

"Uh, both of those..." Licorice looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You like Evanescene?" Licorice covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggles.

"Yes, What's wrong with that? I'M NORMAL!"

"This is gonna be a long, long class." Licorice whispered through her laughs.


	6. F is for Fun

_**Hey everyone! I got 6 reviews so far! Yay! I feel somewhat loved... yes, this makes me happy. x3 So far I got 1 vote for DaLr and 2 for ZaLr, if you prefer one pairing more then another, let me know in the review if you haven't already! ^^ I had so many suggestions for F, and I thank you for that ^^ I needed to pick one that I could think of a good plot for, an interesting one... "F is for Fun" ...Sure, it doesn't sound exciting yet, but you'll see. ^^**_

**Licorice's POV**

I looked around at the scenery for the 8th time now, still admiring one thing to the next. I was waiting for Zim & Dib to come because we, sadly, had to ALL practice our singing, routine, together. Oh the torture it'll be, but if we wanted good grades, it had to be done. We thought the isolated park would be the best, well, I did, they were fighting at the time. It's quiet here and not many people come by. We decided on the song "Thanks For The Memories", I love that song, and it's by Fall Out Boy, so it was perfect. Suddenly I heard arguing coming from left and right, and sounds of footsteps in the snow.

-END OF POV-

"I don't know WHY she had to put YOU in here, ZIM."

"I don't know why they picked you with such a big head,you're gonna knock all the singing equipment over!"

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!"

"Guys! Come on, can we TRY to get along? This is for our grades, and it's important." Licorice yelled, stepping up in between them, she had 3 fake microphones in her hands.

"Why the microphones?" They both asked at the same time, unintentionally.

"Well, it helps me better, I don't know about you guys" She laid the other two microphones down in the snow, stepping over to the small radio she brought.

"Wow, you were prepared."

"Sure, I even got the instrumental so it's easier!" Licorice smiled, seemingly very excited to sing, it was one of her favorite things to do, after all.

"Then I guess we better start practicing." Dib smiled, Zim just mumbled something and stepped over, they were on two opposite sides of Licorice.

"Okay, so, I'll sing the first part, then Dib, then Zim, okay?" Dib nodded, Zim just kinda growled. Licorice pressed the play button on the radio and began.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break, say a prayer but let the good times roll, in-case god doesn't show..." Licorice's high-pitched usual voice echoed in the trees. It was really cool, actually.

"And I want these words to make things right but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life," Licorice was surprised by how well Dib could actually sing, but it was Zim that shocked her more.

"Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys." Zim honestly, sounding amazing, and professional, much to Licorice's surprise, and Dib.

"All together, okay?" Licorice said, they nodded.

"One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great!" They sounded like a professional band together, minus auto-tune and mixing, of course. They sang all in synch throughout the such, to all's surprise, but they had fun, even Zim did, Licorice saw him smile a little.

"Alright! We did it! We're so gonna win!" Licorice yelled, hyped up. She high-fived Dib and then turned around to Zim, but she laid her hand down when she turned to him, after seeing his bored expression. But he looked over at her, and put his hand up. Licorice smiled happily and high-fived him aswell, causing HIM to smile a little!

"Eh," Licorice was surprised that he smiled, nonetheless, and blushed a little, but she turned away from him and went to get the radio off.

"That was so awesome! Should we try it again?" They both nodded, and once again they practiced, to perfect it, having fun all day.


	7. G is for Gir

_**Hey everyone! ^^ Thank you SOO much for reviewing and stuff like that, I really appreciate it! I mean, I REALLY DO! -throws out cookies to all the reviewers- ^^ This one is "G is for Gir"...I figured I could make Zim a LITTLE nicer in this chapter towards Licorice, a little. I don't want to rush it, though. If you haven't already voted, please vote, ZaLr or DaLr? So far I have 2 for ZaLr and 1 for DaLr ^^ Also, H? I was thinking maybe, Holiday? like, either Thanksgiving or Christmas holiday, or maybe just the Holiday season. I dunno, give me your opinions! ^^ Also, should I switch up the genres? I was thinking maybe in a few chapters I could have a dramatic, sad scene or something... x3**_

**Licorice's POV**

I walked through the new fallen snow that had only been there moments before, zipping up my jacket more. The temperature was well below normal, and it was getting colder fast. I was walking to my now second Friday of school, atleast it's friday though, not that I have anything to do, though. Except practice our singing routine, which is fun. Despite the fact that Zim & Dib kept fighting, over things that I either didn't understand, how either one got a lyric wrong or off-tune, or how Zim should get more lines because he's superior, and something about being the lord of all humans. I never really listened, I just let them fight it out for a minute, then stop them and continue on. I reached the school, finally, 15 minutes early though. I saw Zim over at a tree.. with a dog..?

-END OF POV-

"Uh... hey Zim.." Licorice said oddly, walking up to him and his green dog.

"Hello human, meet my AMAZING dog, Gir."

"WOOO! HI THAR!" The dog screeched, having a little spazz.

"Wh-D-Did your dog just talk? Stupid question, it did..." Licorice stared at it in awe, never seen that before, for sure.

"Uhh.. well.. he's way more intelligent than normal human dogs... He's a... special breed.. Don't be scared of him!" Zim tried his best to come up with a likely excuse, Licorice is a smart girl though, she didn't fall for it at all.

"Zim, I know it's probably not really a dog, well, it cant be, I mean, it's green and dogs last time I heard didn't have vocal chords," Licorice giggled a bit. "But that doesn't bother me, being here I've seen much weirder things then this,I think it's really cool, actually." Licorice smiled and bent down to pet the, "Dog", it started dancing around, making Licorice giggle.

"He's really cute!" Licorice exclaimed.

"Uh.. yeah... cute.. sure.." Zim rolled his eyes a bit, he heard that an awful lot about his abnormal dog.

"See? SEE? Why do I have to try this hard? HIS DOG IS GREEN, IT DANCES, AND IT TALKS! And it walks on 2 FEET!" Dib pointed at Gir, obsessing again. Some kids threw snow at him, and one threw a big pine-cone at him.

"Uhhh," Licorice just stood back up and watched him getting pelted by the objects. Sure, she felt bad, but he really needed to stop being like that, though, Licorice isn't quite sure what his dog is if it isn't a... well, dog.

"Lici-human" Zim said, tinge in his voice, he obviously couldn't dare speak Licorice's real name. She replied with a "Hmm"

"I need to get some uh... house work.. done today, since I can't trust my NORMAL! dog with anyone, do you think you could watch him after school? Just for a few hours." Zim's voice had a confusing mixture of embarrassment since he had to ask a human to watch him, some anger too, and then just, normal Zim tones.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do, so why not?" Licorice smiled, despite his unpleasant reaction towards her.

"Good, right after school, same place." Zim marched off like he owned the world again, literally dragging Gir along behind him.

"See Licorice? That's NOT a dog, and he doesn't look like a human, don't YOU believe me?"...Licorice sighed, turning to him and staring, with a calm yet somewhat irritated look on her face.

"Dib, I know this is.. your thing and all, but he hasn't done anything, maybe I'm wrong, you probably know things I don't about him. But besides that, I don't want to hear about it, I don't mean to be rude, honestly, I'm just tired of hearing it, okay?" Licorice ended her lecture with another sigh, walking around him and off to school.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Licorice walked out of the doors, a bit later then she expected. Zim was of course waiting for her, with Gir which was running around a tree, over, and over.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was this late" Licorice exclaimed as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, it's fine I guess." He replied uninterested in her excuse. She just ignored his usual rude behavior.

"Um, so when do you want me to bring him to you? and uh, where's your house?" Licorice asked, while untying gir, still attempting to run in circles.

"In a few hours, I don't care when, really. I think it's 3 houses to the right of yours."

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" Licorice seemed somewhat concerned about this, even though he probably wouldn't do anything.

"Oh, Uh.. well, I watched you walk home.. one day... I was going to my house.. and I saw... you at yours.. yeah.." Licorice could obviously tell he was making it up, for the most-part, but she decided to believe him anyway.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll bring him back.. soon. Bye" Licorice smiled and waved, and received nothing back. He marched off towards his house, and Licorice ran to hers, mostly because Gir was WAY infront of her, trying to drag her.

When she reached the house, she listened, and then turned the doorknob slowly.

"Mom? Dad?" She called out, no answer was received. She flipped the lights on and saw everything clean, very rare. She walked in and slipped off her boots covered in snow, and turned on the heat, leaving her jacket on.

"Well, Gir... This is my house... You can run around I guess, just don't break anything, okay?" She unhooked his leash and he immediately ran off, laughing uncontrollably.

"That's... interesting..." Just then, the phone rang, Licorice ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Mom, where are you?... WHAT? Why are you four THOUSAND miles away?... Business? Wasn't that a little bit of a short notice?... Oh.. I see.. I-I guess so... Sure, I can take care of it... I'll be fine, Don't worry... Right... well I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks then... Okay... Love you, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed, despite her being home alone alot, she really didn't like it here, they had recently moved there, and she was still somewhat unaware of what she was up against around there. She walked in the living room and saw Gir running in circles.

"Gir, are you.. okay?" She said, tilting her head at him a little. He said nothing, he just kept running in circles.

"Um, do you want to do something, then? Uh.. Draw? Read?.. No, you probably can't read... Uhm, Watch TV...? I-"

"OOOH!" He stopped, and looked up at her. "TV! SCARY MONKEY SHOW!" Licorice stared oddly at him for a second, before turning around and flipping n the TV, much to her surprise, he took the remote and changed the channel.

"Wow, that's... really cool, and... weird, actually." She whispered, then giggled. She decided she would go work on her report for school, maybe he'd be quiet for awhile.

"Well, maybe Zim will be nicer to me now... maybe." She sighed as she sat at her desk and began pondering up ideas for her report.


	8. H is for Holiday

_**Ugh! I had MAJOR writers block on this! -sigh- here's H is for Holiday! This chapter will definitely decide rather this should be ZaLr or DaLr, I can't decide, honestly. So please help me decide. ^^ Licorice & Zim warm up to each-other more in this chapter too. Oh, and MERRY EARLY, EARLY CHRISTMAS. This will be possibly my Christmas edition. [By the way, I was thinking I is for Irken, Licorice finds out in the next chapter maybe. ^^]**_

**Licorice's POV**

I sighed contently as I slowly walked down the sidewalk, admiring the colorful decorations they had out for Christmas, it may not be clean, and the people might not be particularly that bright, but they knew how to keep in spirit of the season. It was Christmas Eve, my parents were to arrive tomorrow, but once again business got in the way. I was used to celebrating Christmas alone, though. Ever since I was 10, they were always busy, I learned to push that aside and enjoy it as much as possible. Luckily this school gave a two week Christmas vacation, one week before and one after, I got a tree and decorated it, and put up lights and decorations, but there's not much else I can do. I had presents for the two only friends I had at school, the rest, well, they were just dumb, I guess. I sighed and walked up to Zim's door, knocking on it.

-END OF POV-

"Helllooo?" Gir said slowly, creaking open the door.

"Hey Gir!" Licorice giggled, Gir jumped up onto Licorice, hugging her.

"HI THERRR!" He squealed, Licorice decided to hold him with one arm.

"Wow, you seem very excited to see me!" She giggled again, petting his head. "I brought a present for Zim, do you know where he is?" Licorice asked politely. He nodded and jumped out of her arms, she stepped in and closed the door to avoid it getting cold inside. Gir pulled some sort of bell, and Zim suddenly appeared out of the kitchen.

"GIR! What did I tell you about letting H-... Oh, Lici-human...Hi." Zim was yelling at Gir, not even noticing Licorice, but he heard her silent giggling, and the sound of thin paper crippling, so he looked up.

"Hey. I don't know if you.. um... celebrated Christmas or anything... but I got you a present anyway." Licorice smiled, Zim was actually usually mean to her, but she felt that it was his way of...semi-friendship.

"Oh..Um..Thank you.." Zim seemed a bit confused, and surprised aswell. He gently took it out of her hands.

"You don't have a tree? I guess you don't then..." Licorice looked around, it looked as if there was no holiday at all.

"Uh, I.. do celebrate it! I was gonna.. get a tree today!...I was gonna ask you to uh, help me get one? Zim seemed very calm today, much to Licorice's surprise, he also seemed like he forced the "Can you help me" part, that was Zim for you.

"Well, sure! I have nothing else to do today." She smiled, zipping up her jacket more. He had gloves and boots already, aswell as a hoodie, so he was ready. They walked out the door into the still, cold air again, Gir INSISTING to tag along.

"So, where do you want to get a tree?" Licorice asked, she figured he had gotten one before, not knowing his "secret"

"Uh, anywhere... I can find one, it doesn't matter..." He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from her.

"Um, alright then. I got mine for free at a forest just down here, they have marked ones you can take." Licorice pointed to a small forest down the road a was, catty-corner from her house. From those words on, they walked in silence, except for Gir making humming noises.

When they arrived, Licorice's eyes immediately shot to a tree, it wasn't, big, it wasn't really small, it was the perfect size for his house.

"What about this one?" Licorice asked, picking up the end of it. Zim stared at it, wondering what good a outdoor tree is going to do INSIDE his house. He had to be "normal" though, now didn't he?

"Sure,that one's good." he faked some excitement, not very well, but Licorice smiled and started dragging it along, making brush-marks in the snow.

"So, uh, I actually am new to this... Christmas thing... so what do you do with it after you put it up?" Licorice seemed a little surprised that he hadn't celebrated it before, but she pushed it aside, and began to explain.

"Well, after this get's put up, we'll put lights on it, I have some I can give you. Then, ornaments, which I also have some of. and finally, the star. Then any presents will be put under the tree, and opened tomorrow" Licorice sighed and smiled, remembering when her parents actually celebrated it with her.

"Interesting." He said quietly, thinking about it. I guess that wasn't so bad.

They made it back to his house, Licorice dragged it through the door, shaking the snow off outside in the process.

"Okay, let me get a few things from my house real quick, okay? I'm only 3 doors down so it'll only take a second." Licorice walked out the door, and made pace to her house. She quickly opened the door to her house only moments later and ran in.

"Okay, light's..." She grabbed some lights and put them in a box.

"Ornaments and a tree base." She put the tree base in, then gently sat down the ornaments on top of everything else. Satisfied that she had everything, she ran back out, being careful not to slip on the ice.

"Okay!" Licorice walked back in his house, he was just standing there, talking to gir about some...world thing.

"That was quick"

"Yeah, I tried." She sat the ornaments on a table, and put the tree-base on the bottom, then stood it up.

"See? Now these lights will go around it, plug in and turn on. and these ornaments will go on after that." Zim said not a word, he seemed to be admiring the ornaments, glittering as the light hit them.

"Zim?" Licorice said.

"Oh, what? Sorry.."

"It's okay," She giggled."Can you hold this while I wrap it around the tree? There should be enough lights on this strand that we'll only need one." She held one end of the lights out to him, and he took it. She walked around the tree, placing the strand of lights everywhere it needed it. Within minutes, she was done. She took the plug out of Zim's hand and plugged it in.

"Isn't it pretty?" She smiled. She looked over at him and he was staring at it, his mouth was gaped open a little.

"Uh, yeah, it is, actually." He said, he seemed truly impressed by the colorfulness, which made Licorice happy.

"Heh. Now the ornaments. You can help me!" She handed him a box, and he nodded. They began to put ornaments everywhere on the tree until it was done. It was beautiful.

"This looks better then my tree at home!" Licorice impressed herself, it was gorgeous! Zim couldn't help but agree.

"Oh, the star!" She exclaimed. She pulled out a yellow glass star. She tried to put it on the top, but she wasn't tall enough.

"Oh.. I can't reach it.." She sighed, getting ready to put it back in.

"Wait... um.. I can help you. Just turn around facing the tree and close your eyes, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" She did as she was told. Suddenly she felt somewhat-metallic, arms? She didn't know what, go around her arms, legs, and waist. She opened her eyes and she was right in front of the top of the tree.

"Wha?..." Licorice started to twist her body around to see how she was being held up, or by what.

"Don't look. just put it on." Zim said simply. She just nodded and placed it on, She came back down and the arms slid off, and by the time she turned around, they had disappeared.

"Um, I'm not sure how that was done, but thank you." She smiled. VERY much to her surprise, he smiled a LITTLE bit back.

"Uhm.. well.. I better get going..." She stared at her Grey [fake] fur boots.

"Okay... Thank you, for this." He said, very nicely, for him, at least.

"You're welcome!...Um, Do you think I could come over again tomorrow..? My parents are gonna be out of town so I wont be with anyone tomorrow.." Zim stared at her for a second, she didn't notice. He was going to say no, but she did alot, despite the fact he didn't really want it done in the first place.

"...Sure." He said.

"Oh, thank you!" She spoke excitedly, walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Licorice smiled, turning the doorknob, and walking out.

**Licorice's POV**

I started thinking about how it's gonna be, celebrating Christmas with Zim, I mean,he.. was never really nice to me before. But he seemed awfully nice today... maybe it won't be so bad. I shoved my hands in my pocket and then I realized I still had one present to give to someone. I pulled it out and smiled, heading off to Dib's house.

-END OF POV-

Licorice treaded through the snow, 3 doors opposite down of hers. It was odd how she was exactly 3 doors from Zim & Dib on either side. Finally she reached his house, she had seen it only once before, but enough to know where it was. She walked down his driveway, but right before she got to the steps, she slipped on the ice.

"Ow! Darn it..." She tried to stay quiet but she yelled a little. She heard the sound of a door.

"Licorice? Are... you okay?" Dib asked, he just happened to be walking out of the door when she was there.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, getting back up.

"Why are you here?" He smiled in return, as she walked up to the second to last step to his door.

"Well, I have a present for you, actually... Just don't open it until tomorrow, okay?" Licorice smiled, handing it to him.

"Um, wow. Thank you... I didn't know that or I would've got you something..." He hid a slight blush, which Licorice didn't see.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I just felt like I had to." Licorice giggled.

"Uh, would you like to come inside?" He asked, she nodded a no.

"I really should be getting back home, but thank you for the offer! I hope you like it,. By-" She was turning to walk off, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.

"Thanks, again..." He whispered, he leaned in and kissed her. She blushed a little, as did he.

"Uhm.. Y-You're welcome..." She smiled, turning around and waking off, he went back inside.

"...Wow, I didn't expect that..." She thought to herself, smiling more.


	9. I is for Irken

_**Hey everyone! I first want to apologize to InvaderVyn for making her mad XP. I am definitely gonna do ZaLr! ...Hinted DaLr, ONLY because my friends like it alot... -Sigh- but yes, Dib is InvaderVyn's. :P Also, there's one part towards the end I know I rushed ALOT, I hope it's not... TOO rushed. Licorice seems bi-polar a bit there... XD Here is I for Irken! ^^**_

**Licorice's POV**

I carefully made my way to Zim's house. Today was Christmas and I was very excited to actually celebrate Christmas with someone, since I hadn't for 5 years now. I did wonder how it would go being with Zim... and Gir, he probably already opened the presents I got them. I went out yesterday and bought Gir a present, I felt he deserved something too. I sighed and stepped up on his last step, of course, being clumsy, right before I was to knock on the door, I slipped on a patch of ice and fell right into the door. hitting my head in the process. Luckily not really hard, but it hurt. I heard a door open and looked up at Zim staring at me oddly.

-End of POV-

"Uhh...H-hey Zim.." Licorice laughed awkwardly, rubbing her head.

"Uh... Hi Lici-human- Why are you sitting on my steps?" He tilted his head, narrowing one eye at her. She stared for a minute, then began laughing.

"I'm not just sitting here, I slipped on the ice." She laughed more. Just then a cold breeze starting blowing, Licorice's hood blew off and she flattened her cat ears, shivering a bit.

"Why don't you get up and... come in?" He forced the offer, kindness wasn't something he was used to giving.

"Ah, yeah.. Thank you..." Licorice accepted his offer. She got up, and being clumsy as she is, she accidentally hit the ice, again. She slipped forward, but this time, Zim caught her. He had her pretty much in a hugging position, except he was supporting most of her weight, her feet were slipped out from under her. She blushed a little, though he was unable to see her face, luckily.

"Uh..Uhm.. Thank you..." Licorice realized that she was still in the same position, only it was a few seconds, it seemed longer. She positioned her feet again and stood up, NOT on the ice.

"You're... welcome.." Zim seemed confused, for some reason. He also seemed zoned out now.

"Zim?" She said, to no response.

"Zim...?" Licorice waved her hand in-front of his face.

"_I'M NORMAL!... _Oh. Sorry." His eyes got wide for a second, then back to senses, at Licorice.

"It's okay," She giggled. "Shall we... then?" She said, he seemed confused again.

"Shall we what?" He muttered.

"Go inside..?"

"Oh! right..." He backed up from the door so she could step in, she did so, closing the door behind her. Just then, Gir ran in, without his "disguise" on.

"**LICORYYCEE!" **He screamed, she stared for a second.

"Um, Gir?" She spoke quietly, observing what was in-front of her, Zim seemed to panic some.

"That's.. uh, THAT'S NOT GIR... He's.. a _toy! _Yeah.." He pressed his fingers together, seemingly innocent. Licorice didn't fall for it.

"So that's what you are, you're a robot..." She spoke softly, then smiled. "That's so cool!"

"You think it's cool?" He asked normally, narrowing one eye.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"**MASTAR!** Why don't you show her your real form!" Gir yelled, jumping on his head, attempting to pull his disguise off.

"What? No! **GIR! GET OFF MY HEAD! OFF**!" He tried to push Gir off but he stayed on like glue, giggling insanely. Licorice just stared, and watched, having no idea what Gir meant.

After wrestling, finally Zim got Gir off, but with that came a price. Gir had ripped his wig off. His antennaes perked up. Licorice gasped a little. First he sighed, then he turned to Licorice, smiling, not nicely though.

"Well, human. Now you know what I am. Now I have to do something with you." His pak legs came out and pushed Licorice up against the wall forcefully, then the wall came out with straps, around her wrists and ankles. His PAK legs slid back in.

"Z-Zim! Why are you doing this? I don't care!" She struggled to get away, which was absolutely useless. The grips were steel.

"I understand that, lici-human. It's that since you know now, you might let out the _information_." He said this with acid towards the end, he took off his contacts and then smiled.

"No, no. I wouldn't do that... I'm serious... You've been around me for almost 2 months now! You should know how I am by now... and what about Dib? He knows too..." Her voice was pure innocence, and trusting.

"Hah... Dib. No, you have a way of getting through to people, you'd be able to get me captured. I can't take that chance." He didn't seem to be serious, but enough to make Licorice uneasy, still, she seemed like she was trusting him.

"Besides, I don't understand why you wanted to come to my house. Don't you humans have parents? Don't you celebrate it with them?" His voice was questioning, daring, curious. She spoke not a word, she made no eye contact to him, she looked away.

"Answer me! **ANSWER **_**ZIM**_" He yelled. She spoke not a word. That obviously made him mad, He took his pak legs and came within merely inches of her face.

"ANSWER ZIM. **NOW**" She gave in, but she was pissed nonetheless.

"I haven't celebrated it with my parents for _**5**_ **YEARS** now." Her voice was filled with acid, she tried to sound pissed to hide her sadness. His facial expression changed to confused.

"Why?" He grounded out.

"Because their always busy. They don't even care as far as I'm concerned, we moved here and they immediately had to leave for business. They are never here with me when holidays come around, hell, not even for my birthday for about, 8 years." She's usually calm, but her usual calm demeanor slipped when she spoke the last part of her sentence. A glistening tear slid down one side of her face. He didn't know what to say, he studied her face.

"Well? Are you happy now?" She yelled. sniffling some, she tried to stop showing her weakness though.

"...No." He whispered. At first she was confused and angry as hell, but then she fell, the grips came off. luckily, she landed on her feet, at-least being part-cat had it's advantage, most of the time...

"I trust you, Lici-human. I'm not sure why, but I do. Forget that I did that, okay?" He seemed somewhat calm, though he strained to say "I trust you", it's like speaking a foreign language, it seemed.

"O-Okay..," She said, she seemed shocked about his sudden change in emotions, but she brushed it off, she wanted it to be a somewhat happy Christmas, though it wasn't off to a great start. She wanted to change that, of course. Though she didn't seem to be in the mood now, she forced a smile and walked over to the sofa, which was right next to the tree, and sat down.

"Well... things were not off to a great start... So, shall we try again?" She motioned for him to sit down aswell. He nodded, coming down and sitting a considerable distance but also fairly close to Licorice. Of course, Gir jumped on the sofa, sitting next to Zim, smiling hugely.

"Someone seems excited" Licorice giggled.

"He's always like this..." Zim sighed.

"I don't know how you live with it," She giggled. "Here." She picked up the present from under the tree that she had given him yesterday and handed it to him. She had told him yesterday not to open it until today.

"Uh..." He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Just rip it open" She smiled, it was a pretty straightforward thing to do. He looked at it for a second, then starting slowly ripping the paper, Licorice rolled her eyes, still smiling though. The present was a statue about 2 feet high, it looked like him standing on a podium, in his "Own-The-World" pose, and on the side it said "Zim", on the bottom of it was engraved "From:Licorice" There was also a note. The note read:

"Zim, I didn't know what to get you, so I figured this would fit you, sorry if it's not much, but I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted. I wanted to get you something even if I wasn't sure if you celebrated Christmas. You are mean to me sometimes... but I still consider you a friend. I hope that's okay." She signed it with her name, and a little smiley. Zim put the note down beside him, and stared at the present for a second, it really looked almost exactly like him.

"I.. hope you like it... I know it's not much but I didn't know what to get..."Licorice spoke some-what quietly, he turned his head to look at her, and smiled.

"Thank you." He said simply. Her lips curved into a smile again.

"So you do like it?"

"...Yeah. And... I guess I consider you a... a..." he reached for the note to look up the word.

"..Friend?"

"Yeah, that." Licorice giggled as she reached for Gir's present, and handed it to him.

"YAAAYYY!" He squealed happily, he ripped it open within seconds. It was candy ...and a taco maker.

"You're trying to make him kill me, aren't you." Zim said teasingly, looking at the bag(s) of candy.

"...Sorry!" She leaned back on the sofa, giggling quietly and softly. Gir seemed very excited, so she took that as a he liked it. For the rest of the day, they played a few games, of course Zim got mad a few times because he lost, but he also won a lot too. He seemed confused with most of it, but despite it all, Licorice thought that he had fun. They also did a few other things. Then it was dark, and Licorice thought she better head home.

"Thank you for letting me be here.." Licorice stood at the door, hands clasped together and down in-front of her, smiling.

"Yeah, uh, Thank you for the present too..." Zim genuinely smiled, truly. Licorice blushed a little, ever so slightly,though. But he caught it, and snickered more. Zim leaned in, only about a half of an inch away from her face, she blushed more. He got closer, almost kissing, but Gir ran in, bouncing around the room, sugar-high, they both jumped back.

"**CANDAYYYYYY!" **

"Oh boy..." Licorice giggled awkwardly, Zim shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Well... Bye." Licorice whispered, she opened the door and walked out. Zim seemed somewhat disappointed, he went over and sat down on the sofa. He thought for a moment, and then smiled.


	10. J is for Japan

_**Ugh, major writers block, but I finally decided on a word! "J is for Japan" It'll make sense when you read on. Thank you for the support you guys ^^ **_

**Licorice's POV**

I relaxed on my warm sofa, enjoying my last 2 days of Christmas vacation. I didn't have much to do, and I was too shy now to ask Zim OR Dib about going anywhere or doing anything. Funny thing is, I'm never shy even in those encounters... Oh well, I guess they are just different to me. The phone started ringing and I ran to it as quickly as possible, it was probably mom & dad.

-END OF POV-

"Hello? Oh! Hey Mom! How's it going?" Licorice smiled as she spoke to her mom.

**"...WHAT?" **Licorice was in awe of what her mom had just told her. she listened to her more.

"I-I... YES! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! This is SO COOL! Thank you! Oh... Yeah! Okay, Talk to you soon then! Bye." She hung up the phone, squealing and jumping around. and darted to her room, gathering her stuff up. She grabbed some suitcases out of her closet and began packing.

She was moving to Japan.

-2 Days later-

Licorice sighed as she sluggishly walked to school. She was extremely tired because she was up all night packing. She had to pack her mom's and dad's stuff that they had left behind aswell, she still had lots to pack too. She walked into the school doors and slowly took off her jacket, ignoring the odd looks she got. Her eyes were half closed and she didn't really stand up straight. The bell rang and she slowly made her way into class. She threw her backpack onto the desk and slumped down in her chair.

"So class, the subject for today is **DOOM**."

"Isn't that always the subject?" Licorice said through her yawning, leaning back in her chair. The teacher hissed in her face and Licorice didn't even flinch, her eyes were almost closed, anyway.

The teacher went back to explaining how horrible things were to happen, we were all to die, doom, and so on. Not more then an hour into the class Licorice was dead asleep. The teacher yelled her name almost 5 times, and Licorice never woke up. The teacher took a ruler and whacked Licorice on the knuckles, she jumped up and squealed, holding her hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Licorice yelped. The teacher hissed.

"You were _ASLEEP_ in class."

"Well sorry for not caring about shit _no-one _cares about." Licorice snapped back, the class seemed to gasp, and then scoot their desks back, except for Zim, oddly enough. A smoky aura came around her and her eyes glowed white.

"If you are to speak to me like that, you'll be sent to the underground classroom." Licorice didn't flinch, she was so tired that it was hardly registering in her brain. She didn't understand hardly at all, she starting dozing off right in-front of the teacher.

"**LICORICE!"**

"Huh? What? Oh..." She snapped her eyes open again, she flattened her cat ears in irritation.

"Obviously you're too tired to even absorb what I have to say. Go home." The teacher was obviously pissed, fiery in her eyes. Licorice didn't care, nor did she barely notice. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, and with her eyes almost closed, she shuffled out of the classroom. Zim's eyes followed her all the way, and she didn't even notice.

"Ugh. I'm so tired... This is weird. Sure.. I only got an hour of sleep.. but..." She spoke quietly to herself, debating and yawning constantly. She reached her house and she was literally about to pass out. She walked in, threw her backpack on the ground, slammed the door, and went and laid down on the sofa.

"Ermm. Okay, just a nap, then back to packing." She said, yawning. Within seconds she fell asleep.

**-4 Hours Later-**

Licorice was dead asleep on the sofa until she heard pounding. She slowly woke up, streching and yawning, until she realized it was the door.

"Oh! Uhm.. Just a minute.." She tried to yell, she even sounded like she just woke up, her words were a bit slurred. She slowly got up, stretching some more, and walked to the door, opening it.

"Oh, hey Zim... Whats up.." She leaned up against the door frame, still half asleep, he seemed confused.

"Uh. Zim wanted to know... how Lici-human was..." He tried to ask nonchalant, which didn't work too well, but Licorice was too tired to notice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. I'm just tired from packing."

"Packing? For what?"" Zim asked her interested.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm moving to Japan with my parents. It'll be so much fun!" Licorice's spirit upped a bit and she felt less tired.

"Japan? What's that? Is that not here?" Licorice stopped her happiness giggling and looked at him, who seemed to... want to know if she was "leaving" or not.

"Well.. yeah... I mean... I don't have many friends here.. and I always wanted to go to Japan.." Licorice looked down and fiddled her fingers around another.

"You have friends! Errr.. What about.. Gir? And uh... That... smelly one I don't like!"

"You and Dib aren't much of friends are you?" Licorice teased, knowing all too well the situation. He just glared at her.

"Zim has no friends!"

"Oh, I see. What about Gir? Isn't he your friend?"

"..._**ZIM HAS NO FRIENDS**_! He is just... a servant." He didn't look at her while saying that last part of his sentence.

"Oh, okay then...Well I better continue packing.." She looked away from him, she couldn't really say it to his face.

"When will you be back?" He asked, he had no idea what the situation was about.

"Uhm... I... When I move... I won't be coming back..." She looked down at her black boots, the one's she never took off while she slept.

"_You can't_!" He yelled, she flattened her cat ears at the sudden sound.

"Why?" She asked, irritated. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, her back to him, he tied her wrists together and covered her mouth. Her red eyes were wide and she struggled to get away, but he had her with too much of a grip.

"You won't be laving. You will be the perfect test subject. Once I test you and find out more about your race, and the.. why you're half-animal...thing. _**THEY WILL ALL PRAISE ZIM AND ZIM WILL BE THE LORD OF ALL HUMANS**_." He smiled in success, then laughed, Licorice didn't know what to do, but there was one thing to try. She flipped around, making him lose grip, she kicked him, knocking him over into the snow. Which in result, burned his skin.

"_What_ is your problem? I _just_ started trusting you!" She yelled at him as he freaked out over the snow on his skin.

"This is why it'll be so easy to get rid of you all, you trust too easily and you're all close-minded" He said through frequent yelps of pain, he laughed nonetheless.

"I can't believe you..." Licorice's voice cracked a bit, but her expression was filled with hated and anger. She pulled and pulled until her wrists slipped out of the rope, and she threw it on the ground. She ran back inside and slammed the door, locking it and all her windows. At the last window she locked, she slid down the wall, curling one of her fists.

"Why is he like this? I don't see this in him... maybe I am too trusting.." She growled, her eyes were still filled with anger, but there was a faint sadness. Though she wasn't sad, or so she thought.

"For a few seconds I was regretting leaving... now I _will_ leave."


	11. K is for Kite

**Hey guuuuys! TaraTheMewMew here... well. I changed my pen-name. So don't think I'm a different person... kay? Oh, I've had horrific writers block and issues the past month(s) so I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated! If I do happen to get reviews [I hope you guys are still reading! ^^] It would be greatly appreciated if you could give me little ideas on how to write the next chapter, so I don't get writers block again. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy the corniness of this chapter! =D K IS FOR KITE! [...Don't ask...]**

**Licorice's POV**

I was in my room packing the last of my stuff, my parents were expecting me to board the plane in an hour or so. I rented some kind of cart so I could carry what I had, I of course left stuff behind because we weren't selling the house...yet. I had to obviously now keep an eye out for Zim, who hell knows what he'll do now. I wheeled the surprisingly very heavy cart through the house, shoving the door open with it. It looks really stupid rolling it down the street, but I suppose it won't matter since I won't be here much longer anyway. I decided not to say bye to anyone, since no-one is gonna care anyway. After rolling this cart 2 miles nearly, or it seemed like it, and receiving and giving glares to people., I finally had arrived at the airport. I was rolling it up to the side of the building where it was to be unloaded when I ran into someone I REALLY didn't want to.

**END OF POV**

"...Ugh. What are you doing here?" Licorice's red eyes fell upon the irken leaning up against the airport door.

"Stopping you from leaving, what else?" His "evil-plan" grin spread across his face, still Licorice seemed quite unphased.

"I don't care what you do, I'm out of here. Away from you, away from all these... ignorant, weird, stupid people." She gave an intense glare followed by a growl, and wheeled the cart right past him. His facial expression faltered and he seemed to realize what he had to do.

"Uh, Lici-human, wait."

"**WHAT." **She spun around on her heels with a maddened look, but it quickly faded away when she saw what was pratically on her face.

"...What is this.." She asked unemotionally. backing away from it, in no intention of taking it form his hands.

"It's... uh... what you call... a..." He thought, and again. Obviously he had forgotten what they were called.

"A... present..?" She filled in, he nodded simply.

"Yes, that. I knew that, I was just... _TESTING _YOU." Licorice rolled her eyes but smiled slightly... same as always. But she still didn't trust him.

"How do I not know it's some kind of ticking bomb or something?" She crossed her arms, with her side-glare.

"It's not. Errr... Just, open it right now? I'll stand here too.." He seemed AWFULLY nice,considering what he had done just DAYS before. Licorice just didn't see how it was adding up. She stared intensely at him but his eyes didn't falter once. So she took it from him.

"Alright.. fine. But if it's ANYTHING that is.. you know, like.. a bomb. I will, HURT YOU..." She wasn't very good at threats, so once again, he was unphased by her words. She opened it up slowly and stared.

And stared some more... Then she burst out laughing.

"What? what's so funny?" Zim asked defensively.

"T-This! Why? Why did you get me a kite?" She talked through her laughing outburst, she was confused and yet hysterical.

"So? I don't know what you like... I just saw it." He looked down, instead of yelling back, which Licorice was surprised.

"Wait, You're serious? This isn't a joke?" She was still giggling slightly, but was interested nonetheless.

"It's not a joke." He said simply, crossing his arms.

"Wow. I'm surprised... and suspicious. Why did you do what you did the other day? You lost my trust by doing that."

"I just didn't want you to leave. I don't know how to make you not"

"Well, let's see. Instead of trying to kidnap me, you could, oh, I don't know, **JUST TELL ME**." Licorice started her rage again, her red eyes were quivering back and forth and her cat tail was whipping side to side.

"I can't do that sort of thing. I'm not like that."

"Ugh. okay. Fine._ MAYBE_, I'll accept that. BUT, why don't you want me to leave?" She glared intensely, if glaring could kill, he'd be dead ten times over.

"I-I just** DIDN'T WANT YOU TO**!" He yelled in a usual act of Zim, turning around and literally storming away. Licorice rolled her eyes, impressed by the answer, a bit still confused, and a possible change of mind. She pulled out her phone and snapped it open.

"Maybe I won't leave after all... Maybe."

**Yes, the worst chapter ever. I'm sorry. It's late, I'm tired... I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. Please give me ideas! :D Thank you!**


	12. L is for Lost

**Hey guys! Sorry for ...months and months of wait for this chapter. I've actually started to lean off the ZaLr pairing. I'm starting to like OCxOC pairings more. But, in sake of reviewers, I'm going to try to finish this story as best as possible... I'm sorry if it's not as exciting as it was in previous chapters ...[if it was XD] But I try! DX Anyway, So... Thanks to an AWESOME recommendation by my best friend, Meghan (TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez) she gave me a cool idea for L! So, this chapter is Lost (In space) ...Enjoy! [If you can XD]**

_**Licorice's POV**_

I woke up to the first nice, warm, sunny day I've seen since I moved here. I decided, despite the fact that I shouldn't have, to stay. I told my parents and in all honesty, they didn't really care. That's partially why I stayed. I looked out the window, and as early as it is, there was no-one out. It WAS Saturday after all, I'm sure people were still asleep. Oh well. Since no-one was out, I decided now would be the best time to just take a walk. Since I had crashed asleep with my jeans and tank-top still on, I headed out with a simple change of shoes.

**END OF POV**

Licorice strolled casually around the park, with no-one in sight. For once she could take in what was left of the surroundings on a nice day. She didn't think it was possible for it to be this nice considering how much neglect was put into the planting of the trees/flowers and so on.

After a few minutes of walking she decided to just sit down on the edge of the park fountain, relaxing to the full extent that she could. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Then, her keen cat-ear hearing picked up something, a whizzing sound. She opened her eyes just in time to see something crash a few feet in-front of her. Small, silver, and...well, she couldn't quite tell. She spoke nothing, as she slowly stood up and walked over to it.

"Um.." She whispered, as she tapped it with her foot. Suddenly it jumped up and saluted in-front of her. Licorice squeaked a bit, surprised by its sudden action, but quickly eased by its soft eyes.

"Hello!" It spoke, with a rather "girly" tone, so to speak.

"Err, Hi?.." She stared at it, it looked an awful lot like Gir, in all honesty. But it was different in some ways too, instead of being cyan eyes, it had red eyes, and a red panel.

"Do you know where my master is?" It asked Licorice, Licorice just stared, confused.

"Uh, No? I'm..not even sure who that would be.."

"Then you must be mine, then!"

"Uh, wait, no... I'm not.. I'm..not sure..-"

"YOU ARE! ...Please?" It pleaded with its eyes, Licorice couldn't say no, it seemed honest.

"..Um..Alright? I guess.."

"YAY! Thank you! Can I ask you questions then!"

"Uh, sure?" She sat back down on the edge of the fountain, completely in awe. Why did something like Gir just...fall out of the sky, land in-front of her, and then be so outgoing, **AND** want _**HER**_ to be its master? This was definitely the oddest things Licorice had seen the _ENTIRE_ time she's been here.

"Okay! One, what's your name? Two, Do ya live here?" It glanced around, before looking back and continuing its questions. "Three, Do you wanna know my name?" It smiled, quite simply put.

"..Uh, Okay. One, I'm Licorice... Two..." Licorice couldn't help but giggle at this, it had obviously not been here at all before. "No, I don't live HERE...I live in a house. and Three, Sure? Why not?"

"Okay, Licorice! I dunno what a house is...but okay! And my name is Jen!"

"Oh...Nice name." Licorice thought for a moment, staying silent, she wondered how she could totally understand this...little "Jen" that looked like Gir. Then it hit her, Licorice sighed.

"Something wrong?" Jen asked.

"No, Nothing. Why...dont you follow me?" Licorice stood up off the fountain and started walking. Jen, to much surprise, followed without a question.

After a bit of walking, they were standing outside Zim's door. Licorice sighed, hoping his attitude had changed since the last time she saw him. Licorice knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, a little cyan eye peeked out.

"**LICOORIICCE!" **Gir yelled, throwing the door open and clinging to her.

"Whuaa! Hellooo." Licorice giggled.

"Who's thaaatt?" Gir gasped, pointing to Jen. Jen rolled her red eyes.

"She's um..."

"She's my master." Jen pointed to Licorice, and she shook her head of confusement.

"...Anyway...Where's Zim?" Licorice asked.

"...HOLD AWN!" Gir ran to the kitchen and yelled his name loudly, causing Licorice's cat-ears to twitch slightly.

The platform from the floor rose up with Zim standing on it. "_**GIR**__!_ I told _you_ **NOT TO DISTU**-" Zim stopped when he saw Licorice standing at the door. Licorice waved slightly, and Jen stared at him with a bored expression.

"What are you doing here, Lici-_hyyuuman_?"

"Uhhrmm.." Licorice didn't really wanna say anything in-front of Jen about he. Licorice slightly motioned her head towards Jen. Zim stared for a second, then realized what she was motioning to.

"Who is that? **GIR! IS THIS YOUR FAULT**?" Zim yelled, Licorice cleared her throat intentionally to stop him from yelling.

"Not his fault. This is ..Jen. She ...fell from the sky" Licorice didn't know how else to put it, Jen nodded her head.

"..." Zim stared at Licorice for a second, with his usual expression.

"I see...Well, I think maybe I should take..."Jen", you won't need her." Zim approached them, and Jen's panels glowed, causing him to stop.

"You won't take me." Jen spoke, a serious tone in every word.

"...She's stronger then I thought she would be."

"I guess she was previously...uhm, well-trained?" Licorice smiled slightly, and much to her surprise, Zim smiled back.

"..Yeah. ..I guess she is yours then." Zim sighed, turning around.

"I have to continue working on my _AMAAZZINNG_ plan. So if you could let me be."

"Uhhmm..Yeah. Okay..." Licorice sighed quietly. "Bye then."

"Lici-human."

"Yeah?"" Licorice's cat-ears perked up slightly

"If you want, you can come over later. And bring Jen, maybe her and Gir will learn to get along."

"..Okayy..! Sure..!" Licorice seemed surprised, but she smiled.

"See you later then!" Licorice closed the door, and was excited, which she didn't expect.

Maybe it won't turn out so bad after all.

**UGH. SUCH A BAD CHAPPPTEERR... Sorry for the long-long...long...update wait. I get writers block sooooo baaadd...nyaan! Well, you know the routine, any ideas for me? ..And I dunno if I should finish this. It seems my writing skills are decreasing and this story seems...stupid. DX Tell me what you think? ...And I realized this chapter made hardly any sense. -LESIIIIGH- ...Yeaahh...XD**


End file.
